


Toothpaste Wars

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only a tiny bit of toothpaste left and when thirteen boys decide to brush their teeth, war is the only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This probably happens though so it’s probably not an AU.

It was around eleven o'clock in the evening when the door to their shared dorm was slammed open as thirteen exhausted, sweaty boys filtered in. They wiped the sweat off their foreheads and pulled their shirts furiously, airing their bodies out.

Most of them walked straight to the living room and lied down, some even on the floor. Soonyoung’s body fell straight onto the blanket on the floor. His upper body moving up and down as he closed his eyes, resting from yet another productive day.

Junhui quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went for the showers. The other twelve groaned, a bit mad that they weren’t in the bathroom first, but also because they were too lazy to even make it to the bedrooms. Then again, showering twice a day was a hassle in itself for them.

It was a few minutes past midnight when all of the boys were finished cleansing themselves. They sat in the living room amongst each other ad Seungcheol was the last one out of the bathroom, exhaust left on and a towel hanging around his shoulders.

“Bathroom’s free,” their leader said as he began to dry his hair. That was the sign for Chan to run and turn on the faucet as he hummed and grabbed his toothbrush, notably different with the dinosaur design on it, and the toothpaste. He let the water fall onto the bristles, and turned the handle as he opened the toothpaste.

He groaned, walking out of the bathroom and towards his older brothers. “We’re almost out,” he whined. “I think we have enough for… one more after me.” He squeezed a dap on his brush and began to brush his pearly whites as he put the tube on the nearest table as he headed back.

Soonyoung lifted his head and looked at the others, seeing everyone looking at each other. Nobody moved until Seungcheol came back dressed and pointed to the toothpaste. “Oh, are we out?”

Seokmin, sitting next to the tube, grabbed it and put it in his lap. “Ah, we still have enough for one more.” He sighed as he stood up and stretched. “I guess I’ll just use it and we can start a new one.”

“Uh, hyung?” Seungkwan coughed as he lifted his head from Hansol’s shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going with my share of the toothpaste?”

“Your share?” Hansol looked at his friend with wide eyes. “I think you mean my share..” Hansol stood up and walked towards Seokmin with his hand out. “Hyung, here, I’ll take that for you.”

He was interrupted as Jisoo’s and reached out and grabbed the tube, surprising the two. “Ah, thanks for holding it for me, Seokmin-ah,” Jisoo smiled as he ruffled the main vocalist’s hair.

“And thanks for getting it for me, hyung,” Jihoon added on as he quickly pulled the toothpaste and started twirling it like a drumstick. Jisoo, thrown off, was about to talk when he was silenced by Jihoon who threatened to cut the amount of lines of his hyung if Jisoo took the paste back.

Junhui tapped Jihoon’s left shoulder, making him turn left as Minghao came from the right and grabbed the toothpaste. The two members high-fived each other as Jihoon glared at them, noting how much lines they’ll receive.

“Okay, I think there’s enough for the two of us,” Junhui slung his arm around the younger for a job well done.

“Actually,” Minghao coughed as he shrugged the arm off of him, “I think there’s only enough for my toothbrush…”

Junhui blinked. “I make you breakfast, take you out for ice cream, and this is the thanks I get?”

“Hyung, the first time we met, you tackled me to the ground! The  _least_  you could do is give me this one last bit of toothpaste–”

While the two began to argue in Mandarin, in a very angry tone the others noted, Mingyu walked behind Minghao and grabbed it from above, extending his hand upward when Jeonghan tried to grab the tube.

“You’re so mean!” Jeonghan puffed. “That’s no way to treat your hyung!”

“No, I’m the nicest one here, hyung!” Mingyu smiled. He turned his back to Jihoon as he tugged at Wonwoo’s sleeve. The elder looked up from his phone and unplugged an earphone, fully giving his attention to Mingyu. “Here, Wonwoo hyung. Take the last one.”

Wonwoo felt touched, almost as touched as when he listens to his emotional and heartwrecking music at three in the morning. He took the tube of toothpaste with honor, pulling in his taller friend for a hug. 

Hansol, seeing the opportunity arise, carefully and quickly pulled the cherished treasure out of Wonwoo’s hand and stood up on the couch claiming his victory.

“Hey! No fair!” Seungkwan shouted as he stood tall next to Hansol on the couch. “It’s my turn! I never get the last piece!”

“Because you always get the first and biggest share when we start a bottle!” Hansol barked back.

Seungkwan grabbed the other end of the tube as the two were at a tug of war. “I hope they release more of your braces pictures!”

“I hope they release that cover you made of Beyonce three years ago!”

“Take that back!” Seungkwan glared as he tugged harder on the bottle.

“Enough, enough!” Soonyoung put his hands in the air as he approached the two in the middle of the chaos. “Okay look,” he sighed. “What if I hold the tube in the middle and the one who grabs it first can have the last dap.”

Seemed fair, the younger two thought. Seungkwan loosened his grip and Hansol handed the toothpaste to their hyung. 

Soonyoung held the toothpaste between the two as they glared at each other, sweat dripping down from their foreheads. “One, two– Ha!” their performance leader exclaimed as he shuffled backwards with the bottle raised high in the air. It took a while to register what had happened before Hansol and Seungkwan started protesting and chased down the snickering Soonyoung.

The toothpaste holder bumped into a not-so-impressed leader. Seeing his expression, Soonyoung’s facial expression changed and he lowered the bottle as well as his head. The remaining stopped their arguing, and in some cases fighting, and looke at their leader in silence.

Seungcheol sighed. “Seriously you guys?” He was handed the toothpaste and he looked at it before looking back at the silent group. “I’m so disappointed in you all… fighting over something as small as this…” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You all should know better– and should have given it to your leader in the first place!”

With a swift motion of grabbing the toothbrush out of his back pocket, the younger ones ran up to Seungcheol, tyring to reach for the toothpaste. All twelve of them began to run around the dorm: living room, kitchen, even one of the bedrooms, as their leader kept teasing them with toothpaste and toothbrush in hand.

Chan, with a mouth still full of foam, walked out of the bathroom to see what all the noise was about. It was as if he walked into an apartment full of people screaming fire, which was essentially what was happening. Seeing Seungcheol running around with eleven of his other hyungs on his tail was a sight indeed.

However, and to everyone’s surprise, Seungcheol fell, the tube slipping out of his hand and sliding right to Chan’s feet. 

Before any of the others could rush to the maknae and try to beg for the last piece, Chan bent over and popped the lid open, squirting the last dap on his brush.

His older friends watched in horror as they saw Chan put the toothbrush back in his mouth, brushing the sides in a circular motion, as he threw the tube away.

He came back to his hyungs and gave them a smile with stuffed cheeks. He was trying to talk, but the others couldn’t really decipher what he was saying.

Chan nodded and took the brush out of his mouth and covered his lips to prevent spitting. “I didn’t have enough when I first put it,” he mumbled with a full mouth. “I needed more.” He waved to the older ones as he went back to the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth.

There was an awkward silence before Jeonghan and Jisoo rushed over to help their leader up from the floor. They brushed off his shoulders and kept giving him apologetic smiles.

Soonyoung ruffled the two ninty-eight liners heads and pulled them in a group hug as they apologized to one another, Hansol still admitting that he wanted Seungkwan’s Beyonce song cover to be released.

Jihoon patted Jisoo’s back, saying he’ll give him, as well as Junhui and Minghao, more lines compared to Chan in the next title track.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were still sharing a hug, having their own moment, as Seokmin ran up to them and joined in. The others soon joined the hug and started laughing and cracking up, realizing how foolish they were for their petty fighting.

Turning off the lights and closing the door behind him, Chan entered the scene and smiled at the group hug. “Aww, let me join too!” he smiled.

The twelve older ones glared at Chan before looking at each other with mischievous grins and making snickering noises. Chan’s smile turned upside down and he gulped. He was definitely on laundry and dishes duty for a while.


End file.
